A School Life
by Katsura-Tenshi
Summary: This school is like any school EXCEPT the school only accepts soccer teams as it's students, and they HAVE to. But this school is kind of 'Unique'.
1. Preview And OCs Submission

Katsura: HAYOOO! It's was a while since I updated or published a story…but I'm back!

Nonomi: Her school started and maybe she won't update a lot.

Katsura: Actually it started since 5 weeks but yeah, don't worry…I'll update in the weekends and I'll TRY to update in the school days. Oh, sorry for not updating the Legend of Mermaid story…and the others.

Nonomi: Yeah, she kind of lost her interest in IE…but instead she's MORE interested in GO.

Katsura: I. LOVE. GO! IT. IZ. SO. EXCITING! I'm like in love with it which it's true! I HEART GO *-*

Nonomi: get in the subject, please.

Katsura: Oh, This fic is about a school, and that school only accepts soccer teams to be its students, for short…it's only a soccer players/ managers school.

Nonomi: It's like any boring normal school…except with different and new subjects.

Katsura: Just to let you know…I had the idea in class ^-^ I was imagining how the IE GO cast would live a life like ours…or maybe like me. In a boring stupid ridiculous worthless school with mad teachers -_-…so I thought…Why not?

Nonomi: Here's the preview!

* * *

><p>A confused Raimon Eleven are wondering where does coach Endou wants to take them in the caravan, no matter how many times they asked him, Kidou, Haruna, they still have the same exact answer: "It's a surprise." And shows the 'asker' an innocent smile. But that didn't stop them from asking more and more and even more.<p>

"Maybe we'll have a surprise match!" Tenma's loud voice filled the caravan with cheers, but not only him, even Shinsuke.

"Yeah! Against Kaiou!" Shinsuke –who's beside Tenma in a seat- replayed, Midori, from behind, closed her eyes gently and placed both arms behind her head, and said:

"Probably, Kaiou was really shocked that we crushed them and they asked for a rematch." She giggled, "They think that they can beat us."

"To to to to, Midori-san, maybe they want a friendly and nice cool match…" Akane shook her head, Midori opened an eye and glanced at Akane, "Without killing and crushing the others. And not because they're jealous." Akane added.

"Maybe she's right." Aoi told Midori while glancing at the window, then she turned to Midori and said in a dramatic way: "The (pronounced ZE) Kaious realized that soccer is for FUN not for MURDER."

Midori glanced at Aoi with both eyes and pointed her finger up, "You should say that to the (Pronounced ZE) Tengawaras not me…or the (Pronounced ZE) Kaious!" she patted Aoi's back hard.

"She got a point, over there." Hayami –who's sitting on a seat in front of Tenma's- pointed at Midori, "Tengawara ALMOST squeezed us like a melon." He shuddered, Tengawara's laughter are all over his mind…or ears.

"Hey, remember when Tsurugi and his gang almost crushed our poor stomachs to slices of steak?" Hamano –who's beside Hayami- said while gazing at them with a shadow under his eyes, in the same moment; Tenma and Hayami gulped with a shadow under their eyes and screams in their imagination.

"Why you even bother remembering those moments?" Kuramada –who's sitting in the left seats beside Sangoku- said glancing at them while crossing his arms.

"Moments?" Hayami clinched his hands and shake them while crushing his eyes closed, "I wish it was a moment…" then he glanced at Kuramda with an awkward smile, "Not a 45 minutes!" he stood and pointed his arm at Kuramada.

"Calm down, buddy." Hamano pulled Hayami down, and patted his shoulders. "Well, at least it wasn't Tsurugi who was talking." He muttered, Hayami realized what he said so he nodded in fear.

"Remember Hamano…" Tsurugi raised his arm, "I'm right in front of you."

"It's magic! Tsurugi heard what Hamano-senpai was muttering! MAGIC! He must be a witch!" Tenma yelled with wide eyes while pointing at Tsurugi.

"That explains…A LOT!" Shinsuke agreed and yelled, too.

"Guys, how could Tsurugi-kun be a magician?" Aoi knocked Shinsuke and Tenma's heads, Tenma turned to Aoi and said with the same wide eyes.

"HE IS A WITCH!"

"Lucky~~~" Shinsuke said while staring blankly at space…from amazement, with his mouth open.

"You guys are a bunch of idiots!" Tsurugi said loud, Tenma and Shinsuke gasped, then both of them turned to Aoi and said at the same time:

"SEE? He MUST be a witch! He explored our minds and discovered that we have a problem in learning…A WITCH!"

Aoi sweat dropped, and then she sighed, "What next…Hayami-senpai as a fisher…Sangoku-senpai as a chef…Kuramada-senpai as a 'John Cena'…ME as Tinker Bell?" Tenma and Shinsuke were speechless; they just stared at Aoi with a blank face, they blinked twice.

"Aoi…you're so out of your mind." Tenma said while staring at her blankly, Shinsuke nodded as an agreement. Red vein pooped on Aoi's head…like if SHE who is out of her mind not THEM. Suddenly the caravan stopped, coach Endou stood and said loud:

"We are here!"

The soccer players and managers turned and stared at coach Endou, then finally a DARING soul asked: "Where?" asked Ichino. Coach Endou pointed at the door…so he wants them to exit the caravan. Everyone jumped from their seats and rushed to the door while pushing each other and muttering words. Haruna couldn't stand it so she stood and said loud:

"STOP!" everyone paused and turned their heads to Haruna, "Line, quick!"

"But Haruna-sensei we aren't children." Kirino complained, the others nodded.

"Now." Haruna said glaring at them, in one moment, the team stood as a line like soldiers. "Good." Haruna smiled and nodded, she turned to coach Endou allowing him to speak.

"One by one…out the caravan." He said pointing at the door, Shindou stepped a foot but the coach stopped him.

"No, no, no, no, no, adults first." He said, Shindou –who's the first liner- stepped back, Coach Endou, Kidou, and Haruna, walked out the caravan. Coach Endou sighed "Now you can-" before he could finish; the team rushed out the caravan, causing wind to blew the 3 adults cloth and hair. When all the team are out of the caravan, they stood with their mouth open; staring at a big building 20 feet in front of them, Tenma pointed his arm at the building and said "What is that…?" Kidou stepped forward so everyone could see him and said :

"This is…" he paused, "Kanto Academy."

* * *

><p>Katsura: Sorry if the preview sucks ^-^" hope you're interested and PLEASE submit your Oc if you want to join their brand new life.<p>

Nonomi: Here's the form!

**Name: (LAST, FIRST)**

**Gender: (Mix, PLEASE!)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: (DETAILS)**

**Team: (Choose any team from the below)**

**Raimon Eleven**

**Raimon Eleven (Second team)**

**Eito**

**Tengawara**

**Manouzaka**

**Teikoko**

**Kaiou**

**(I really hope you'll pick other teams than Raimon Eleven. I didn't write the teams for nothing, you know.)**

**Manager or Player?: (It's really no difference between them in this fic, they're the same but I just want to know for information and stuff.)**

**Likes: (In 'likes' I would like you to write a subject you like)**

**Dislikes: (In here I would like you to write a subject that you really hate)**

**Relationship with your team and other teams: (It's ok with none if you don't like other teams or even your own team)**

**Crush: (If you have any. Though, there will be taken: Tsurugi Kyousuke, Nishinosora Yoichi, Kirino Ranmaru, Ichino Nanasuke, Shindou Takuto, Kariya Masaki, Miyabino Reiichi, Tsurugi Yuuichi, Seto Midori, Hayami Tsurumasa)**

**Has a Keshin or not?:**

**From the Fifth Sector or was? Or not?:**

**More info:**

Katsura: That's it! I really hope you'll submit your Oc and its ok if you submitted more than one.

Nonomi: Don't you think something missing?

Katsura: Oh, and about the age, it's really doesn't matter even if you were 60 (XD) you'll still learn in the same class as your team, so the age is unnecessary, but if you really want me to know…then add it in the 'more info' oh and in the next chap there will be more details.

Nonomi: And that's it.

Katsura: And about the update…DO NOT WORRY! Maybe I'll update this story every 2 weeks? Yeah, cause it's kind of based on my own school days XD.

Nonomi: Hope you are interested and please review!

Katsura: Please! Oh and if you did…I'm like in heaven! (For 5 minutes…xD)

Nonomi: See you next time!


	2. 1: Ishidou's 'Enjoyable' Speech

Katsura: OMG thanks everyone for being nice and submitting your Oc/s!

Aoi: Yo! Aoi IZ in the HOUSE!

Katsura: You don't want to be in the closet, right…?

Aoi: Absolutely.

Katsura: *cough* So, hope you'll enjoy this chap and maybe it's…pretty long

Aoi: *correcting* horribly long.

Katsura: *ironic-ish* Wow, thanks for correcting Aoi. And thanks for reminding the readers about it. Really.

Aoi: You're welcome :D

Katsura: Like in every fic I wrote…ENJOY!

* * *

><p>1: Ishidou's 'Enjoyable' Speech.<p>

"Kanto Academy." Said Kidou, as he pointed at the almost-60-feets-far-building from them (A/N: I changed the length to make it longer :D); Raimon Eleven haven't spoken a word, Coach Endou and Haruna are staring at them strangely, and how could Raimon Eleven hasn't asked? Not to mention the caravan situation. After moments of silence –and staring- coach Endou said loud, as he clapped a clap with both hands;

"I see you're excited, huh?" He paused, the lost-in-thoughts players and managers turned to their coach, "I like it. You're not talking because curiosity doesn't allow you to." He paused with a proud smile, "I'm proud." He grinned and placed his hands on his hips. You could say, obviously, who were lost-in-thoughts didn't know what their coach is talking about, from the raised eyebrows, and the clueless expressions, though they're some no-expression faces. But the advisor, assistant, and coach haven't realized or even noticed it.

Haruna moved and whispered in coach Endou's ear, "I think we should be going, by now." Coach Endou nodded and walked between the players and said;

"Follow me." And continued walking, while the Raimon players' eyes winded, looks like they have to walk…and walk…and walk. But Tenma asked, to make sure:

"You mean…we have to walk?"

Coach Endou nodded without facing them, the team gazed at each other for a while, their coach realized that there aren't sounds of steps from behind, he stopped and said without facing the players' and managers' nervous faces, "If I turned and didn't saw you walking behind me…you'll see." Oh-uh, if coach said 'You'll see' it means a lot.

1: If he said it with an innocent and happy tone it means it is a happy surprise.

2: If he said it nervously, he probably doesn't have an idea about what they'll going to 'see'.

3: Lastly, if he said it seriously or coldly it means what they'll 'see' will not be very good…

The team surely knows those facts, so for their own sake, they lined up, waiting for their coach to turn, but he didn't, he just continued walking with the others following him, after minutes, those quite players started whispering to each other…not about where they're going or anything.

Mean while

On the same moment: a lined team walked the opposite way of Raimon Eleven, they're the same…wondering where they are going, although they are kind of glad…they don't have free time every day, you know. Sometimes from their work…they name their selves as…

"Businessmen…and we're not even 20!" exclaimed Mitsuyoshi Yozakura. He got a slap from his friend and teammate, Shinoyama Mitsuru, and said:

"Grow up, man. Grow up."

Mitsuyoshi looked away with his violet eyes –annoyed- with his arms crossed, "Like if you did…you even still sleep with your teddy bear." He murmured.

"I heard that!" exclaimed the goalkeeper, with glaring eyes.

"But he's right…" their captain said, with crossed arms. Shinoyama moved with a dark aura all over his forehead and glanced at his teammate with scary eyes…as a warning. Isozaki Kenma, their captain, coughed twice with closed eyes, "I meant what Mitsuyoshi said from the first part was right." He coughed once again. Shinoyama's face was back to normal, with Mitsuyoshi's relief sigh from behind. "Ever since those idiots won the match against us…the freaks ( teachers) began to treat us like if we were robots." He explained.

"And how?" Mitsuyoshi paused.

"By adding extra homework to our extra homework and yelling at us even louder from before, with omitting some of our break time, etc." three of them said at once, with desperate eyes, except Mituyoshi.

"And don't forget." Mitsuyoshi paused, pointing a finger and closing both eyes.

"Don't you EVER go and complain to the principle…" Shinoyama and Isozaki said, looking from the opposite way from each other, Mitsuyoshi nodded proudly and said –still with closed proud eyes-

"You've finally memorized the rules."

"Finally?" Isozaki glanced at Mitsuyoshi with raised eyebrows, "Those rules you're talking about are written on a board in our classroom…and if you turned your head in any freakin' way…you'll say the rules…" he said annoyingly.

"By the way, they're written in capitalization…the WHOLE letters." Shinoyama added, with a gone-insane smile.

"This is an ADVANCED way to make the students memorize them by their selves." Mitsuyoshi said, still with the proud smile and closed proud eyes.

"Look who's talking…" another member of their team said from the back of the line. Mitsuyoshi opened his eyes and glanced at his team's captain and goalkeeper with a confused face, he opened his mouth to talk but his friends' sentence stopped him from asking his question:

"Yes, your voice was a little too loud."

Mean while

"Wanna hear another joke?"

A lined team walking in the same way Manouzaka is walking but they were a little far.

"Wanna hear another joke? Ha? Ha? HA?" Kaiou's midfielder, Nagisawa, exclaimed while pocking his friend and captain, Namikawa Rensuke, with a light orange journal between his hands.

"Sure. But as long it's not from your ridiculous jokes book." The captain said without facing his friend. Nagisawa played with his lips…until he frowned with his lips near his face's corner, and said in a tiny voice:

"Alright."

Namikawa nodded, allowing him to tell him the joke, "Why's 6 afraid of 7?" Nagisawa said with an excited tone. Red vein popped on the captain's head:

"I told you not to tell me jokes from that book…!"

"I- you- I can't- I don't know funny jokes!"

"And then you think this tiny book from the minimarket going to help you to improve your 'joking' skills…?"

"Ok, FIRST it was from the SUPERmarket not the MINImarket. Second- well…I just have one correction BUT YEAH!"

Their voices were too loud from the argument, although there's nobody giving them any attention- but one, actually. Who decided to calm them both, "Guys…we're friends…don't argue." Yoshimine Misaki, their friend and teammate, who is also shown to be the friendliest player in Kaiou…though he's not THAT friendly with rivals. Instance: Raimon Eleven.

Nagisawa and Namikawa turned and glanced at their teammate, mentions that they sometimes name him 'Mr. Uncle Friendly', it didn't toke 4 seconds to turn back and continue the argument, Mr. Uncle Friendly sighed…there's no return. For some reason, the coach sneezed, with a strong voice. Namikawa and Nagisawa paused with their eyes wide-open, after 1 minute, Nagisawa said to his argue partner, "See? You got us on big trouble, CAPT-"

"Hey! No more argument!" said Yoshimine, finally talking.

"No, no, no, no," Nagisawa shook his head like if it wasn't a big deal, "I was just reminding him about the 3 facts about coach."

1: If he coughed, it means he's annoyed and about to lose temper.

2: If he sneezed, it's a new short form of 'QUITE'.

3: If he hummed AHEM, it means they just lost a mark.

"Well, maybe he didn't mean the QUITE sneeze." The captain smiled proudly, with closed eyes and crossed arms.

"You're right…" Nagisawa smirked, "Maybe it means 'SHUT THE HELL UP, CAPTIAN.'" And now, he's smiling the victory smile. Namikawa's left eyebrow twitched, then he sighed.

"Alright, captain!" Mr. Uncle Friendly patted Namikawa's back in a cheerful way with a smile, "THIS…is what I'm talking about."

"Oh, really? I thought you were talking about 'sock puppets', huh?" Namikawa mocked, making Yoshimine shocked with wide-open mouth, waft of wind blow his hair and cloth back in a dramatic way.

Nagisawa burst into laughter: placing a hand on his stomach and another hand on his mouth, "Nice one, bro!" he and Namikawa high-fived. Hmm…the two 'wrestlers' were fighting and now they're laughing…what a friendship…!

Back to Raimon Eleven

"Friendship is the best thing ever, don't you agree?" Tenma said with a sweet smile, Tsurugi turned his head and stuck his tongue out as a disgusted way; Shindou nodded in an awkward way and smiled a cheesy smile.

Moments ago, Tsurugi and Shindou were arguing because of some reason, but unlike Namikawa and Nagisawa, they got attention to their selves. But after 10 minutes of yelling and cursing at each other, they stopped. Mentioning that Akane toke some pictures for memorial…

"And now, DO NOT ask any question." Haruna said as she stepped forward, "Now, follow ME." she said, coach Endou and Kidou walked away, taking with them some confusing stares from the players and manager. They got back to normal except the first liner, Shinsuke. Some of the team members called his name in a low voice, but it seems that Shinsuke is lost-in-thoughts. Hamano –as the second liner- kicked his butt hard. Shinsuke quickly rubbed his butt while glaring at Hamano mouthing, "Ouch." Hamano pointed directly at Haruna, Shinsuke turned and realized Haruna had already walked, he mouthed "Oh," he turned to Hamano, "Why didn't you say that before?" Hamano kicked his butt once again as a 'WALK'. "OK, FINE." He walked with closed eyes, the team sighed as a relief.

After steps, Raimon Eleven traversed a gate with their eyes up staring at it with a wow voices, Aoi looked back then she saw the big building they saw a while ago but more clearly, she patted Midori's shoulders, Midori glanced at her, Aoi pointed forward with a smile, Midori glanced at her finger then she moved and gazed at the building with a smile, "Boys, I think we're here." She said, they looked in front of them and saw the building…still gasping and wowing.

But Haruna haven't stopped, she walked forward, still the team is following her, then they realized they're not going into the building…but instead they're going beyond it. The first liner, who is Shinsuke, saw lined teams, he smiled but then he frowned, these teams are the same teams they played against, while scanning the place with his eyes, he noticed that some of the other teams' players are glaring at HIM, he gulped…what did he do? But after his teammates showed up, the glaring players moved and glared at the others, Shinsuke wiped his forehead with a sigh of relief.

"Uh…Otonashi-sens-"

"Shhhh." Haruna pointed at an empty space with Raimon's mark drawing over it, Shinsuke walked toward it with his teammates following him. The other teams started to mutter some words, Hayami himself felt quite embarrassed while his friends didn't. When they stood at their place as a line, Kaiou was the lined team beside of them; Hayami glanced from the corner of his eyes and saw the Kaiou's goalkeeper, who REALLY freaks him out. He shivered and looked in front of him and tried not to look back at that creepy goalkeeper.

Instantly, a stereoscopic image of Ishidou Shuuji appeared on top of the building. "Greetings, everyone…" His voice echoed and got the soccer players, managers, coaches, and trainers' attention."You must be asking yourself why you are here," by those words, the players started to mutter 'yup', 'yes' and 'yeah'. But Ishidou didn't really give them attention, "You are here not for playing, laughing, and enjoying…!" He said angrily and smashed his fit on the table in front of him, making the others horrified. "You are here to learn and nothing more…! For short, this is a school-"

The soccer players groaned, "Booo!"

"Silence!" Ishidou yelled, making the players speechless, "This is a school but it is for soccer only. We, Fifth Sector, decided to make for soccer a special school. But this does not mean that you will only play soccer and have _fun_, Kanto Academy will not effect on your learning. But because your brains aren't good enough…" and so he talked and talked.

"Did he just insult us?" Tenma asked with a surprised face.

"Tenma, just wish that he's not our principle…" Kirino patted Tenma's shoulder with a hoping smile.

"And I'm the school's principle…" Ishidou added. Blue aura appeared over Kirino's forehead, his eyebrow twitched with an awkward smile. Tenma sighed and frowned.

After days…fine after 15 minutes:

"That what you need to know, as a student in my school. And now, _please _enjoy yourselves." Ishidou spoke his final speech, the stereoscopic image of him disappeared. The players sighed of relief.

"Ok, minna." Haruna clapped her hands and got Raimon Eleven's attention, "We're now going to your…" she paused and continued with a grin, "Classroom."

Continued…

* * *

><p>Katsura: I know that none of the Oc (Not even mine) appeared, but I promise that there will be mentioned Ocs in the next chapters!<p>

Aoi: Though she REALLY hope that you'll review!

Katsura: Yes, oh please review so I can make sure that you're following the story not the opposite! PLEASE! And I hope I didn't disappoint you in this chap!

Aoi: Get ready for the next chap! The teachers will be introduced (NOT OCS) and so your Oc/s!

Katsura: Just a hint: the teachers are…nah I won't spoil it for you :DD

Aoi: And she's sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.

Katsura: Very sorry.

Aoi: So long!

Katsura: Please review but NO flames! Life is crappy how it is now :P PLEASE REVIEW! Take care ^-^


	3. 2: Rows

Hi there, folks! I am very sorry for the very late update ^^"" the hardest thing I've ever had in OC stories is introducing the OCs -_-"" I mean mentioning the appearance and blah…is kinda hard for me =_="""""

I'll skip and say I'm not LEVEL-5!

Please enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>2: Rows<strong>

_"So, here is the place where your team will learn for 4 months!"_

_"You mean as a class?"_

_"Oh, Kasumi-san, you just say the funniest things!"_

_"…No really, it's a class where everyone studies in, Otonashi-san."_

_"you too, Marie-san!"_

_"Maria…"_

"And that's why we're here." Tenma ended his _novel_ to the ones in front of them.

Wait a minute…how's the setting again? Well, each team sits in a row, and it goes like this:

Eito is in the first row.

Kaiou is in the second row.

Mannouzaka is in the third row.

Teikoko is in the fourth row.

Tengawara is in the fifth row.

Raimon is in the sixth row.

In short, they're in an alphabetic order, which was not fair for _some _people. In front of Aiko Kisumi was a _little _tall someone; she could barely see the **principle's **face, but she didn't want to be rude and tell the one in front of her to move, so she stayed silenced. But her twin, Aiko Kasumi, noticed that.

"Hey, can you move your head a little?" the brown-haired girl asked the person trying hard to sound nice.

The person seemed to gasp slightly; he turned his head with an apologizing smile. He had black short hair and dull green eyes, his name is Fuji Makoto. "Ah, sorry," He tilted his head on the right side.

"The other side."

He tilted his head the other side.

"A little more."

He did that.

"More."

His head is touching his shoulder now, and he could hear his neck bones cracking slightly. He gulped...this can't be worse, right?

"More."

Figured.

On the other side of the row sat Tachibana Setsuko extremely bored. She was resting her chin on her palm. But why is she bored? Well, on her left side there's no one, and on her right side there's Tsurugi. But it seems that he doesn't use his voice vicils much, which is so alright and relieving to Setsuko.

And then, she thought about something, _"Hmm…let's talk to someone." _She turned her head and saw adults grinning madly at her; she trembled slightly at the sight and turned away. And then, she patted the one in front of her. "Wanna…"

But before she could continue, she was _freaked out _by his face, "Ah-ah…f-forget it." She laughed nervously as she waved air with sweat rolling down her cheek.

On the other side of the row stared a ginger-haired girl at the yellow head in front of her. It's not like she can't see…but the color is so distracting her. Red vein popped on her head, _"At least wear a hat!" _she snapped her fingers at his head.

"Ow- what the?" He turned and God she knows that face; it was Nishinosora Yoichi. And so did he know that face; it was Kita Asagi. "Asagi?"

"Nishinosora…?"

_I've always needed time on my own; I've never thought I need you—_

"What the hell are you doing in here?" They both asked irritated, "Me? You!"

"Well, I am in here because my team is in here." Asagi explained proudly.

Yoichi nodded slowly (Trying to understand her properly), "And I am here…because my team's here?" He rubbed the back of his head, like always.

"**Your** team? Since when you've became the captain?" Asagi narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that her twin brother, Kita Ichiban, is the captain.

"You mean, since when **you've** became the captain?" Yoichi argued.

"I didn't say I own it." Asagi denied.

"Neither me." Yoichi shrugged.

"But you said 'MY'—"

"You, too!"

"Stop making up fairy tales!"

"You're the one whom started it!"

"Oh, and is that one of your Gramma's stories?"

And they argued.

In the Teikoko row

"Hey, did you hear about our homeroom teacher?"

"Homeroom teacher? Are we in school?"

"Basically, yes."

"Dude, our homeroom teacher sucks. Guess who that is?"

"Sakuma-sensei?"

"Touché."

"Euuuuu…"

Sato Tsukiko, a blue-haired manager, sighed as she laid her head backwards. She can't understand why exactly they hate Sakuma-sensei. Yeah, he IS kinda cold and 'heartless' but…that's not a reason to hate him, right? But what she hopes now, is that Sakuma-sensei is at least 10 centimeters far away.

She turned her head and saw her mate, Fujioka Masaru, who's casually relaxing his eyes by rolling them over and over again…which is somehow weird to Tsukiko. But she giggled slightly. "Oi, Sato."

The blue-haired girl turned to the sound of her name, "How about you?" Itsumi asked her.

"About what?" She asked back.

"Albert Einstein's odysseys and discoveries. Duh, Sakuma-sensei?" Itsumi replied.

"W-well…"

"Sakuma-sensei?" Yamiki Kaoru, a brown-haired player, questioned. Trying to remember who he is, you see, Kaoru don't need to squeeze someone in her memory who's not important…and Sakuma-sensei is a perfect example for that.

"You know, the pirate who's always like 'you're slow', 'move your bottoms'…" Miyabino reminded her.

"Who?"

**"Attention everyone." **Seitei started.

…

They didn't really bother him.

**"Silence, fools!"**

…

Now, they didn't dare to talk.

"As you know, today isn't an ordinary day…"

As he continued, Mizuhara Yukio leaned at the right side and whispered to Shindou, "Who's that?"

Despite the fact that Shindou's surprised that Yukio doesn't know him, he replied, "That's Ishidou Shuuji, Seitei, our principal, and somehow he's the wealthiest guy in this country."

"Even more than you?"

"Even more."

"Wooooow," Yukio snapped, "He must be really rich. I mean, those clothes he's wearing can be only found in North California."

Shindou somehow got confused, but he didn't show it, "Yeeeeeeessss…"

"Really? 'Cause I thought that they're only available in Moscow, or is it Hawaii?" Yukio looked away thoughtfully.

Shindou sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Hey, where's Moscow?" Tenma chimed in.

"I think Moscow is in…Russia?" Yukio replayed.

"Russia? What's that?"

"You see, Tenma-kun, Russia is a country in northern Eurasia…" As Yukio continued explaining and Tenma nodding continually (Note: He has no idea what Yukio's talking about), Shindou sighed and massaged his forehead.

_"Ugh, Geography…"_

Click, click! (Sound of Akane's camera)

"Akane, just why are you taking pictures?" Midori asked her friends desperately.

"BECAUSE, Midori-san, this speech should be remembered within our hearts forever." Taisuke Chikako, a grayish black-haired manager/fan, believed as she put a hand on her chest.

"Actually, I was taking pictures of Shin-sama. He's just so cute when he's massaging himself~" Akane corrected as yellow flowers appeared around her head.

A dark aura spread around Chikako, Midori sweat dropped, and Aoi stared at the fly as it passed by.

_To be continued…(I think)_

* * *

><p>Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter, and of course there will be more OCs introduced afterwards!<p>

Please do review! Though, no flames or mean critic. Take care~!


End file.
